convergences
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: The WWE goes Vampire the masquerade. When the camerilla society of the WWE is threatened, who will take which side?
1. Default Chapter

WWE V:TM Style

For those of you who don't know, V:TM is a live action role playing game. Made by white wolf, its Vampire; The Masquerade. Its had a short lived television show based on it (Kindred: The Embraced), and some wrestling characters. Gangrel and the brood.

This is a Mary Jane fic. So get your applications together and welcome to the politics of the undead. 

Vampire society is built and run on very strict rules, handed down from Cain the first vampire. Now if you were a group of vampires traveling from city to city and on television-you'd have a few problems living by those rules all the time.  Vampire society consists of 7 camarilla clans. There are also the independent clans and the sabbat clans. For various reasons, I'll only be using the main camarilla clans. 

The vampires will be messed with-and are being based on the kindred rules more than the games-this makes is way easier to set up for daytime appearances and what not. 

The vocabulary:

Primogen-head of a clan 

Prince- in charge of a city

Sheriff-the city's peacekeeper

Keeper-in charge of Elysium

Elysium- a gathering place, no violence can be commited here

Harpy- keeps notes on whos who in the citys

Sire/Childer- the sire embraces the childer, making them a vampire

Seneshal- second in command

The clans:

Toreador- the artists-they live for their art.

Malkavians-the crazies, the live for well, cause they are really messed in the head and they like playing pranks.

Nosferatu- the ugly information gatherers. They were once vain and shallow-now they are butt ugly and probably stinky too. 

Brujah-the punks and ravers, once known as "the learned clan" these days only the elders are philosophers

Gangrel- closer to wolves then vampires these undead are very close to their beast. 

Venture- the business men, they have money and power. 

Tremere-the magic users, this clan is very close to each other and loyalty to the clan comes first.

Caitiff- the clanless, they have no clan for a reason, or they don't know what clan they belong to, usually mutts in the truest sense of the word, made by group embracings

The line up: wrestlers and their clans note-all wrestlers listed may not appear in story

Ventrue's

Vince MacMahon- Prince

Ric Flair-primogen,

HHH

The Rock-Keeper

Stephanie MacMahon-seneshal 

Paul Heyman

Stacy Keibler

Tremere

Kane-primogen-sheriff-raw

Undertaker-Sheriff-smackdown

The Hurricane

Al Snow

Malkavians

Stone Cold-Primogen

Golddust

Victoria

Rey Mysterio

Toreadors

Matt Hardy

Shannon Moore

Christian

Chris Nowinski

Y2J

Kurt Angle

Brujah

Shawn Micheals-Primogen

Jeff Hardy

Edge

Lita

Raven

Test

Booker T

Chris Benoit

Gangrel

D-von Dudley

Bubba Ray Dudley

Spike Dudley

Trish Stratus

RVD

Tommy Dreamer

Molly Holly

Ivory

Caitiff

Jazz

Jamal

Rosie

Rico

Nidia

Eric Bichoff

Ok so here's what I want from you-the Mary Janes. Pick a clan, three lovers-in case one is taken. State whether you want to be attached to the WWE, or if you want to be attached to a city. If you are attached to that city, pick a position.  The rest is self explanatory.

Name:

Apparent age:

Real Age:

Clan:

City/WWE:

Position:

Lover:

Rival:

Eye color:

Hair:

Height:

Sex:

Outfit:

Additude:

Weapons:

One line you'd like your char to say:

The response (and who its from):

One line you'd like said to your character(and who from):

Response:

Just like this:

Name: Kira-who is my character

Apparent age:  23

Real Age:  123

Clan:  Brujah

City/WWE: WWE

Position: NA

Lover: Edge

Rival- Molly Holly

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Black and curly

Height: 5'6"

Sex: female

Outfit: Kira wears a blue catholic school girl skirt, a black tank top, and bitch boots

Ring wear- baggy black/silver pants and a blue halter top

Additude: slightly pyscotic, she is a riot girl, she lives to fight. She loves being in the ring and loves showing off

Weapons:-usually none. If worse comes to worse she'll use anything she can get her hands on.

One line you'd like your char to say: let me just check my weapons- guns, sword, codpiece. Yep I'm good to go.

The response (and who its from):  Hey! That's my crotch thank you very much!-Edge

One line you'd like said to your character(and who from):  What are you gonna do? Throw your life away?-Lita

Response: Life? Since when do I have a life? I'm dead Lita, we all are, You just haven't accepted it yet.


	2. this is where we started from

Part 1- 

I don't  own anyone. White wolf owns all the V:tm, K:te info and Vince MacMahon  owns the wwe stuff. I'm borrowing other peoples characters. But KIRA IS MINE!! Mine mine mine. In this chapter- Enter the plot and Marie.

Hot bodies surrounded Kira. They pressed in on her from all sides and she laughed, delighting in the sensation. The music was loud and she could feel it in every atom of her body. It thrummed straight down to her soul and rebounded in the empty places there. In the crowd she saw reflections of everyday life, laughter, joy, anger, sadness.  It felt strange to be surrounded by it and not a part of it. These days- she wasn't surprised by much. Life, or unlife as it was, was full of surprises, some good, some bad. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she suppressed a groan. She knew that hand, and the calluses on it, almost intimately. It had kicked her ass, and left mirror images of its self in black and blue all over her at one point. She allowed herself to be led through the crowd, to the back room. It was dark and cool, filled with bodies. 

"This is the last one." Kane said, pushing her towards the corner where she saw the majority of her clan mates.  She took a seat on the floor, pressed up against the cool feet of her sire.  Vince MacMahon, the Prince stood and walked to the center of the room. He shared a nod with Taker, who slipped outside. The sheriff would keep out any unwanted guests. Looking round the room she realized that a few people were missing. Three members of her own clan were not there. Half the caitiffs were missing, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Only three gangrel had shown, and two venture were missing. The largest surprise was the toreadors. Well over half of them were gone.  One of the malkavians was cutting herself, not too deeply, and watching the blood run down her hand, the Hurricane patted the girls hand, and  gently took the knife away. Marie only did that when she was upset and if the malkavians were anything to judge by, this was not good. 

"We have a problem." Vince said gravely, and it was almost a strain to hear him over the music in the club. "I won't go into details. But someone here, in this very room, has an alliance with the Sabbats and the Anarchs."

"What about the people that aren't here?" Stephanie asked, her face marred with worry lines. 

"Some of them are on a mission for me. Others I am not sure about." Vince replied serisouly. He pointed at each clan primogen. "We must speak, the primogen council and I, we when are done, we will make plans." He sighed. "So go forth, and enjoy the club, Kane or Undertaker will find you when you are needed." 

Kira stood with her clan mates a frown marring her face. They left, headed for the dance floor.  Lita caught Kira's eye and they headed for the bathroom. The waited for a stall for a few minutes, and were joined by Trish and Stephanie.  They finally got a stall and all squeezed in together. 

"What the fuck is going on Steph?" Lita asked softly. "Why are so many people not here? This is messed up beyond belief."

"I don't know much." Steph looked around and then sighed. "Someone hired an assamite to take out all the people with positions as well as all the primogen." Kira and Trish both gasped. 

"Well what happened?" Trish prodded.

"He went after Kane first." Steph said, and that was enough. Kira still remembered vividly the time he'd accidentally set a stagehand on fire.  They fell quiet. 

"So everyone is a suspect?" Lita asked, grabbing Kiras hand. "Because I'll let you know here and now that I had nothing to do with it." Kira nodded, as did Trish.

"I didn't either. I support Vince wholeheartedly." Kira said.

"Me too." Trish said. Kira and Lita rolled their eyes.

"I know, but from now on guys, clan alliances and vendettas are put on the shelf. We need to face this as the camarilla. Not as a ragtag bunch of people who are fighting something because they got tired of fighting with each other. " Stephanie said seriously. The all nodded, this was big and bad.  Back out on the dance floor, it was easy to see where each superstar was. Most of them were surrounded by their own little crowd. 

"So what do we do now?" Trish asked.

"That's easy!" Kira shouted, grabbing the blond gangrel by the arm. "We dance!"

One down and hopefully more than three to go. For those of you that stated that your char was a shape changer- I'm keeping all vamps in normal form, no beast attributes or beast forms. Conversation with animal is quite allowed for gangrels- depending on their age. Thanks for people that sent chars in- keep them comingI ain't done yet. I have room for at least 7 more Mary Sues.   I intend to start introducing the other chars in the next chapter. This is just to let ya'll know what's going on really. Get things started and what not. Let me know what you think and who you want!


	3. and the crap is hitting the fan, then it...

Part 2- see part one and part one of the actual story for disclaimer and all that crap. 

Kira, Lita, Trish and Steph were in the center of a large group of slack jawed males. All of whom were trying desperately to prove that they could dance. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't. Marie and the Hurricane joined them, the female's malks face lit with an easy smile, her earlier tension gone with the change of pace and atmosphere.  Things were fine until Trish froze, tracking something out of the corner of her eye. Cat Fawks, another Gangrel hurried to their side.

"The mice are leaving." She hissed quietly just as Trish raised a hand.

 All the girls froze, they knew what this meant. Trish could see through Obfuscate- and if anyone could see an invisible assassin, it would be her. Stephanie stepped back, looking frantically through the crowd. She saw several blurry shapes, people who looked very out of place. 

"Shit shit, shit," Lita whispered unnecessarily as a very solid arm was suddenly around her throat, dragging her down to the floor.  

"Very apt lady." A thick voice whispered in her ear. "Now don't struggle and you won't die yet." Litas eyes widened as some sort of fireball flew over the dance floor towards the bar. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Steph was screaming as she and Kira battled off stampeding patrons. Lita winced as a pair of particularly sharp high heels stomped down on her leg. The assamite rolled them until he was on top and Lita was facing the floor.  The pressure on her back alternately was very heavy and then just heavey, as people jumped, walked and ran over them. Then the steady stream of pressure stopped, and Lita received a boot in her side from the fight that was on going overhead.  The assamite tightened his grip and dragged her to her feet.

"Didn't they tell you anything?" Lita snarled, flipping him forward easily, she kicked him in the stomach then tossed him toward the burning bar. "We're wrestlers you retard. We fight for a living, and then we fight for our unlives." Her mouth dropped open as Kira practically danced by, a bottle of flaming scotch in one hand. Lita shrugged and dove at her attacker. Suddenly there was another body beside her, driving a fist into the assamites stomach in a move that seemed as if it had been rehersed. The Assamite fell screaming into the flames and was quickly eaten by them. Lita smiled at her helper, it was a younger girl, Antwenette Cordova, a new cast member who in reality was much older than Lita. 

"We have to try that in the ring!" Lita shouted, diving back as Kira chased an Assamite past them.  Kira was bleeding from a wound on her forehead, and as she sprinted by she was hit on the head with an empty bottle. Kira laughed, and Lita winced. 

"Crazy Chick." Antwenette muttered, then headed off to help other people. Lita did the same, pulling an Assamite away from Trishes neck and tossing the assassin towards the flames.  Trish gave her thanks in a smile, then sprinted off toward the back room where Taker was busy fighting 3 assamites.  Lita looked around and swore. There were too many of the assamites. For each wrestler present there was three assassins almost. 

"Oh fuck." Lita swore. "It's a trap." She looked around and grabbed Golddust pulling him away from a fight. "Goldy.." She hissed. "Can you let everyone know that it's a trap and that this place has got way too many assamites in it?" He bit at her and nodded. 

"Trap trap trap!" He hissed, his voice filling her mind, and the minds of all the wrestlers. "Out out, too many," He giggled, "Rigged to blow this place must be." Goldust bit at another assamite as the wrestlers headed for the exits, making sure that they all got out. Standing outside, they backed away from the building, Stephanie counting heads. Her face went white. 

"Shit." Stephanie said softly, but the assembled vamps all heard her. Edge reached out, his hand coming up on empty air.

"Kira." He said, just as Steph called out. "We're missing someone!"  Jeff and Edge both dove for the building, but were intercepted by Taker and Kane.  Then it happened, a lone assamite stumbled out through the door, his robe on fire, and collapsed at their feet. Taker kicked him in the side rolling the mans body a few feet, effectively putting out the flames. Then the building went up in a ball of smoke and flames. Cat  raced into the collapsing building, using the smoke to mask the unnatural speed, and then came back out as the first piece of ceiling caved in, Kira supported in her arms. Kira was bleeding in a hundred places, but smiling brightly. 

"What on earth were you doing?" Vince hissed at her. She tilted her head to the side and opened her hand. 

"I got a name." Kira said happily, before passing out.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

So, the shit has hit the fan. Whos gonna side with Vince? What wrestlers were missing? Do they have a reason? Keep the chars coming-send in more than one if ya want- I can use them for city positions. After all, a club full of vampires-who aren't from that city-was lit on fire then blown up. That's gonna cause problems for Vince…


	4. conversations

Part 3 is up and running amuck. See part 1 for the disclaimer and what not.

Alyxandra paced. She was waiting for her lover and sire. Her clothes were soot stained and her hair burnt. She finally sat down on the bed, eyeing the curtains distastefully. They were a bright orange flowered pattern, and needed to be covered before dawn.  She pulled  several black sheets from her one bag and  stood, draping them over the entire window and then duct taping them to the walls for added protection.  She sat back down and yawned, then stood, as she heard Chris voice getting closer. He opened the door and stepped in.  He looked at her, shock written all over his face.

"What happened?" He asked softly, closing the door behind him.

"Where were you?" She retorted, angrily, brushing aside his question. "Vince ordered that all Kindred that travel with us attend the gathering. You did not attend. The assamites attacked."

"Assamites?" Chris asked, laying a hand on her sleeve. "but this has nothing to do with them."

"So you admit it?" Alyxandra spat at him, slapping his hand from her arm. "You would betray your own clan?" She took a moment to try and calm down. "You would betray me?"

"This is above clans." Chris said, his eyes shining in a way that they had not since he had stopped playing guitar. "This is above you." Alyxandra slapped him, and stepped around him. He grabbed her arm and she unsheathed her dagger.

"Do not touch me." She said softly, blood tears falling from her eyes like rain. "You have turned from our clan, you have turned from our prince and you have turned from the camarilla." Alyxandra shrugged his hand off her arm and walked out the door. Stephanie was only two doors down.

Chris sat on the bed, his eyes on the door, completely confused. What was Alyxandra talking about? He hadn't betrayed anyone, least of all her. He picked up the phone and dialed Vinces room. "Vince?" He asked, "What's going on?"

Clan Brujah- or most of it was sitting in Kiras room, faces solumn. They were studiously looking everywhere but at each other. Kira lay on the bed, healing her wounds slowly. Edge was curled around her, her hand in his. 

"Well." Shawn Michaels said softly, taking a moment to stare straight into the eyes of each clan member.  "We have a name. Now however we have questions. Vince has entrusted this to us, no one else. Those clan members who are not here are not to be trusted or told." He stood and paced. "You answer only to myself, and I answer only to the prince." He sat on the bed, and patted Kira's hand. She was his only childer,  and had risked the final death for a name. "Well, ideas people?" He said.

"We go to him." Kira said, her eyes unnaturally bright. "Don't let him know we know. But hint at things we might want or need for favors."

"Who?" Edge asked, "Not the clan as a whole."

"Well certainly not me." Kira said. "Hes knows I hate him."

"I can go." Jeff and Lita said as one, then blushed.

"Isn't his birthday coming up?" Raven asked softly from where he stood at the door. Jeff nodded. "We can use that then."

"Yeah, the mans a toreador," Edge said. "He'll be having a party or a show of some kind."

"Good." Shawn said softly, his eyes dark. "Get your asses in gear and get back to your own rooms, we all have wounds to heal. We are checking out at 1 pm. Make sure you are all able to do so." The brujah clan stood almost as one and left with waves at Kira and Edge. Shawn remained behind.  "Kira, you be careful." He said softly. "Everyone knows you saw the name before the note caught on fire." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now this is how this works. I need for you two to break up."

"I'm sorry." Edge said softly, "But the horribleness of earlier must have melted my brain. Did you tell us we have to break up?" Shawn nodded. "Why?"

"Because we are setting a trap." Shawn replied. "And I don't want to loose either of you, but if I must, then one clan member is an allowable loss." He looked at Kira. "You know the name, and people know how you act when your upset."

"So I'm bait?" Kira asked softly, playing with one strand of Edge hair. Shawn nodded.  "Ok." She said. "You get out, we have to make this look convincing." Shawn nodded and left. 

"I can't belive your letting him do this." Edge hissed. "Don't you love me?"

"Not anymore." Kira shot back. "And you obvisouly don't love me." She shoved him off the bed. "You bitched me out for getting that name when you should be kissing my ass for risking every thing to find it." Edges temper exploded.

"You stupid little neonate!" He shouted at her. "I can't believe your breaking up with me over something so stupid."

"You ass!" She screamed back, getting really upset now. "I'm a year older than you!" She climbed off the bed and tossed his things out the door. "Now get the hell out, because I don't want anything to do with you!" Edge left, glairing at her the whole way. She slammed the door behind him and retreated to the bed. Moments passed and there was a tapping at the door. She opened it to Find Christain and his lover Josh standing at the door.  

"You ok?" Christian asked. "Edge is locked in my bathroom." Josh snickered and then looked contrite. 

"It was loud." Josh said, holding Christians hand tightly. 

"You guys can come in." Kira said. Josh led the way in, one hand behind his back, the other wrapped in Christians hand.  They sat on the chairs, while Kira resumed her position on the bed. Josh smiled and then handed her a battered and beaten stuffed animal. It was a pig, and had bloodstains on it. 

"This is Oliver." Josh explained. "Its for when I'm sad." Christian grinned-it was the disturbing DDP smile

"He usually takes it hunting." The toreador explained. Kira nodded, this explained the bloodstains.

"And now your sad." Josh smiled. "So you can use him."

"Thanks Josh." Kira said softly, oddly touched.  

"You can give him back when you aren't sad." Josh went on, drumming his feet on the floor. "But we can go now. You need to heal. Not to be infected." He hauled Christian to his feet and they headed for the door. Christain smiled at her. 

"If you need us." He started, "Just call or thump." He was dragged out side. Kira sighed. Those two were the cutest couple. Although if her pain was obvious for the malkavian to pick up then maybe everything she'd said was true. 

End this part- everyone else will be written in during the next few chapters. Keep the mary sues coming though. And yes- Edgesgothdiva-I will bring Gangrel in just for you. 


	5. meetings and naming names

Part 4, 

"So what do we do now?" Stephanie asked softly. 

"Were headed for New York next right?" Josh replied, playing idly with his pig. 

"I called you all here because I know we are all loyal to the prince." Stephanie said. "Its been tested." Josh giggled and nodded.

"New york, new york…" He said softly.

"What's so special about New York?" Kira asked, playing idly with a pencil. 

"Edge and I have a sister there." Christian said softly.  "We haven't talked in years."

"So what the lunatic is talking about is bringing in a new face, and getting them to help us?" Delia asked, her eyes gleaming. 

"Not a lunatic." Josh spat, "Crazy all the fucking time. You prissy artist bitch." Christian ran a hand over his lovers lower back soothingly.

"Lets not insult the people we have to work with." He said soothingly.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" RVD asked Josh, his eyes flashing. This was one feud that just wouldn't die. RVD and Josh, and Josh and Y2J. Josh tilted his head to one side.

"I don't know, but I bet its hard to pronounce." Josh shot back, grinning happily. 

"Enough with the fighting please." Antwenette spat, "we have details to figure out."

"We need more than one person." Lita added. "Does anyone have any contacts from the cities we are headed for?"

"I know a name." Marie said softly. "We all know a name." Her gaze locked on Kira's. "You know it, your thinking it. So why don't you say it?" Kira laughed, but didn't look away.

"Gangrel." She said softly. "We still talk."

"Are you crazy?" Rey Mysterio spat. "Am I the only one who remembers what he did to Raven last year? He wasn't too pleased to have any members of the wwe in his domain. What makes you so sure that he won't do the same to you." Raven, sitting the corner nodded.

"He roughed me up good. What makes you think he'd treat you differently?" Raven said softly.

"I'm going. You can't scare me." Kira said. Marie nodded. 

"Shes going to go." Marie added.

"What are you gonna do? Throw your life away?" Lita asked from in her corner. Kira, Marie and Josh all laughed together. 

"Life? Since when do I have a life? I'm dead Lita, we all are, You just haven't accepted it yet." Kira shot at the red head. 

"Neonate." Marie whispered. 

"Children please." Stephanie said, exasperated. "If Kira wants to go and recruit Gangrel, then she can do so. If she dies, then she dies. Now Christian, what clan is your sister?"

"She's clanless." Christian said softly. "We don't talk."

"Blood is thicker than water after all." Delia muttered softly. 

"That's not why we don't talk." Christian snapped.

"Shut your mouth artsy girl." Josh warned, curling around his lover to hiss at the girl. She leaned away, slightly scared.

"I can contact her." Cat said, "Gangrels are after all, in most clans eyes, one step away from being clanless."

"That works." Steph muttered. "Anyone else? I know a few of you have plans of your own, as far as daddy told me. You want help, you know where I am. Now we have a plane to catch. We are getting out of LA, before the prince here gives us anymore shit. Is everyone packed?" When everyone made an affirmative she grinned. "And fed? The suns been up for 45 minutes, and we don't need any of you lighting on fire, in public. Now get the hell out, and we'll see you on the bus." People started clearing out and As Kira went to leave, Steph grabbed her arm. 

"What?" Kira asked tiredly. "You have plans for my unlife too?"

"No." Steph said softly. "I heard about you and Edge."

"Oh." Kira said, dropping to sit on the floor. "What about that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Its been what, 15 years?" Steph asked, moving to pack her bags.

"It would have been 16 in one month and 2 weeks." Kira said with a sigh. "Hes been avoiding me."

"And you expect him to do otherwise?" Steph asked. 

"We've done this before, but this time… he's ignoring me completely. He'd rather be with Christian and Josh then even in the same room as me." Kira said softly. "And you know how much he hates Christian." Steph nodded, it was well documented how much the brothers hated each other. 

"Alright, you get going, and I'll see you on the plane." She said softly.

Kira ended up sitting with Cat Fawkes, her original seat had been next to Edge,  but Rey had traded with her. 

"So any ideas for approaching Mia?" Kira asked, not wanting to spend the whole flight dwelling on Edge.

"Well Vince has made me seneschal for the short time we're going to be in NY." Cat said speculatively, "No real power, but I get to do the approaching of the city's camarilla group, do some talking, a little recruiting."

"Did Christian give you any info? What's she like or anything?" Kira asked cautiously. "I met her once. A long time a go."

"What are you two talking about?" A voice from behind them inquired. They both turned to see Matt Hardys speculative face peering at them.

"Edge and Christians sister." Mia replied softly, pulling out a picture and handing it to him. "Vince wants to see if she can be recruited, it'd make an interesting story angle."

"Not bad," Matt said softly, his face etched with a soft smile. He laid a hand gently on Kira shoulder. "You ok? You got pretty toasted at the night club, then you had to deal with Edge."

"I'm gonna be ok." Kira said, sighing softly. "Right now its just really hard."

"Yeah you guys have never broken up like this." Cat added sympathetically. 

"I think its for good this time." Kira said slowly, not meeting Matts eyes. 

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on," Matt offered, "You know I'm here right?" She nodded and he slid back down in his seat, giving Cat the picture back at the last second. 

A few rows over, Delia and Shawn were having an argument.

"You have to help them." Delia said stairing out the window. They weren't actually talking, she was using a high level of auspex to share her thoughts with him. 

"Its her unlife." Shawn said sadly. "She can make her own mistakes."

"This is wrong. Even the malkies are upset by it. Kira and Edge have always been together, and the reason for the break up is wrong." She sighed and played with her magazine. "Its straining everyone that last little inch."

"Its needed." He shot back, swirling the ice in his glass. 

"Like how?" Delia asked, "I know your keeping something from me."

"Kira is bait." He replied simply. "Shes the pawn, and he is playing right into our net."

"Do you even care if she dies?" Delia asked, frowning out the window.

"Of course I care." Shawn replied, "she my childer. I'd rather die than have her be injured."

"Well I rather no one died." Delia said firmly, closing the connection.  Then the plane hit a bit of turbulence, and dropped about ten feet.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!" Josh yelped, clinging frantically to Christians hand. "We're gonna die!" 

"This is the captain speaking." Came the smooth voice over the loud speaker, "We've hit a patch of turbulence, you will have noticed that I've turned on the seat belt sign. We should be through this shortly, but please remain seated."

End part 4

What will happen with Mia in New York? Who is the name? What will Gangrel do to Kira? Keep reading to find out.


End file.
